Skin care can be of particular importance in improving or enhancing the appearance of men and women. Various products and methods can be used to care for skin. For example, exfoliant scrubs, cleansers, and lotions are sometimes used to maintain healthy-looking skin. Exfoliant scrubs can be used to remove dead skin cells from the surface of the skin, which can give the skin an improved tone. Soaps and other cleansers can be used to remove dirt and excess oil from the skin, which can help prevent clogging of pores. Consequently, acne and other types of skin blemishes can be prevented in some cases. Lotions and various other topical ointments can also be used to deliver nutrients and/or moisturizers to the skin in an effort to improve the appearance and/or the health of the skin. Other types of cosmetic products (e.g., creams and lotions) or drug actives are sometimes used in an attempt to eliminate wrinkling and other signs of aging.
The shaving process typically includes the application of a shaving aid material (e.g., shaving cream) to the surface and the separate step of shaving the hair using a razor assembly. The shaving aid material oftentimes includes at least one suitable agent (e.g., a lubricating agent, a drag-reducing agent, a depilatory agent, etc.) that enhances the shaving process. Most consumers find this type of preparation to be rather inconvenient because of the need for multiple shaving products, e.g., a wet shaving razor and a skin preparation product, as well as the undesirable necessity for multiple application steps during the wet shaving process. Furthermore, this process can be messy and requires the consumer rinse their hands after applying the shave gel. This multi-step process also results in an overall extended shaving experience which most consumers do not prefer given typical morning hygiene routines. It may, however, be desirable to apply liquids of other kinds to the skin before, during, or after shaving. It has been found that especially in the case of males who shave facial hair, it is important to provide a shave preparation of some sort prior to shaving in order to adequately hydrate the coarser facial hairs to allow for an easier and closer shave. It has been suggested in the literature to provide a shaving razor with a built in dispensing unit that releases a fluid (e.g., shaving aid) from a fluid container. However, these razors do not provide for simple and intuitive replacement and/or loading of a fluid dispensing cartridge.